<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nerd Alert [podfic] by Sab</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984584">Nerd Alert [podfic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sab/pseuds/Sab'>Sab</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bones (TV), Doctor Who</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Uploaded by Punk), Community: amplificathon, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2008-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2008-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:06:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sab/pseuds/Sab</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>That time when Bones wanted to know how the TARDIS worked. (Uploaded by Punk, from audiofic archive.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nerd Alert [podfic]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/201568">Nerd Alert!</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiahelix/pseuds/sophiahelix">sophiahelix</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Length ~ 2 minutes. Cover and audiobook made by mific.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <iframe></iframe>
  </p>
  <p>
    <a href="https://www.mediafire.com/file/y9wnx4lcccdmdj2/Nerd_Alert.mp3/file">Download mp3 from Mediafire</a><br/>
<a href="https://www.mediafire.com/file/1pjr89wam1a4jra/Nerd_Alert.m4b/file">Download m4b from Mediafire</a><br/>
<a href="https://archive.org/details/nerd-alert">Audio hosted at the Internet Archive</a>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>